yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Higdon
'First Name' Christopher 'Last Name' Higdon 'IMVU Name' KimiKatsu 'Nicknames' Eiji (Meaning: Two Protectors.) Keiji (Meaning: Respect and Two.) 'Age' 25 Birth Date: 07/21 'Gender' Male. 'Height' 6'2" 'Weight' 189 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' When not 'triggered', Christopher is a very laid back individual. He prefers staying indoors with his rescues (a small group of young, black kittens) and staying out of sight. Being the center of attention isn’t his thing and he only pitches in his two cents when he feels it’s needed. Other than that, he can be fairly quiet. Christopher never involves himself with social media sites when he surfs the internet on his tablet – he feels that they are a waste of time. He’d much rather be drawing and painting in the calm of his big room. Christopher is a neutral young man, for the most part. At least until something triggers the switch. Once that’s happened, everything has changed (with the exception of being with the fur balls her keeps in his room). He can be very sadistic, violent, and rude. Sometimes, he’ll yearn to make someone hurt or to even risk his own life. He wasn’t an adrenaline junky, but he did like a good thrill every now and then. This other side of Christopher can be very menacing for both genders of all ages (unless it is a young child - another soft spot revealed). The only possible way for him to snap out of whatever is going on is for him to hear the soft, sweet mews coming from his beloved rescues, his sister's pleading voice, the cry of a young child. extreme stress or a strong emotion that could cancel out the personality switch (which could also work the other way around, depending on the source of the stress or type of emotion). Flashes of his childhood usually push through and invade his mind, ripping him from his savage tormenting. However, if there isn’t a way to get him to snap out of it, it’s best to be on your toes. He has a tendency of going out in the dead of night in search for a victim to mutilate. When the deed is done, he’ll usually document it and return home to store what he created. ‘Death can be one of the most beautiful events in a person’s life. . .it should be documented.’ – Christopher ‘Keiji’ Higdon. 'Clan & Rank' None. 'What district do you live in?' District 1. 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Writer / Artist. 'Fighting Style' Brazillian Jiu Jitsu, Free Style Wrestling, and Muay Thai. 'Weapon of Choice' Prefers to use only his own body, but will use a blade if needed. Allies/Enemies Allies: Lilianna. Enemies: Anyone against him or Lilianna, KPD, Doctors, Animal/Child abusers, Sekushi Yuri, Kirei Yuri. 'Background' Christopher had a decent childhood during his first 5 years of life. He had a loving mother who was pregnant with his soon to be sibling. His father was always working and coming home late. His mother didn’t like it too much, because they argued every night when he got home. Whenever he heard the arguments begin, he’d cover his ears and slip under his bed until he eventually fell asleep. Christopher was like any normal child - with the exception of having a ‘split personality’. He loved to draw, mold clay into misshapen dinosaurs, and he enjoyed his Saturday Morning Cartoons, but one minute he would go from the sweetest and most well-behaved child to a little heathen – a demon spawn that acted like he came straight from the testicles of the devil himself. The trigger to these little ‘fits’ was unknown and eventually he wasn’t paid much attention. He’d occasionally torment his babysitter with crude pictures and creepy statements. The morning after his seventh babysitter quit, his father lifted him up off of the couch and threw him across the room shouting and scolding him for being a ‘bad child’. His mother jumped in and raised her voice at his father and they argued for hours while Christopher lay curled up in a corner with his hands over his ears and tears streaming down his little cheeks. After that, his father was never heard from again. All of his stuff was gone – his clothes, his trophies, all of his pictures, all of it. His mother sat in the recliner, a bottle of alcohol in her hand, and stared at the black T.V. screen. She never talked to anyone or made any other sound until Lilianna was to be born, even then, she only whimpered and groaned. Christopher had to teach his little sister to talk and walk. His mother only fed her until she realized that her son would care for her. Then he became a sort of ‘Mr. Mom’ with an unstable personality disorder that had been tamed by the sweet little bundle of joy he proudly called his sister. After a few years, it was like their mother wasn’t even there. She never left her room. The two worked together to make her meals and left them by her door. They’d never hear her the day she chose to hang herself – Christopher was only 10. No one was informed about her death. No one really even seemed to care or realize. Upon finding the body, Christopher’s trigger was flipped after a long time without such a thing happening. Though his heart ached and tears streamed down his face, he pushed a chair up to his mother’s dangling and limp body, wrapped his arms around her for one last hug, then reached up to cut the rope with a pair of scissors that sat on the desk nearby. Her body fell to the floor with a sickening ‘thunk’ and he closed his eyes tightly. Moving her body was hard since he was so much smaller, but he managed to pull her up into her bed. With her laying on her back in a natural pose, he pulled her blankets all the way up over her face and kissed where her cheek would be. Instead of leaving the room, Christopher was compelled to figure out why she would leave them like that. He didn’t have to search far. A journal lye open on the desk with a pen sitting right on top of the pages. The handwriting was small, but familiar. He flipped a few pages back and began to read. ‘I located another woman he was with. . . I’ve been keeping track of her. She’s pregnant with his child. . . That BASTARD! He left me for that pink haired SLUT?! HOW DARE HE! He left us! He left us! HE LEFT US! HE LEFT US!!!!! He made a PROMISE to us! And now he’s starting a new life WITH THAT FUCKING WHORE?! He’ll burn for this. He’ll BURN! I’ MAKE SURE OF IT!’ Christopher’s left eye twitched lightly as he read the last bit of the entry. Tears stung his eyes, but he wiped them away and glanced at the picture of a woman with short, pinkish hair. Her smile was flawless and her skin was glowing. Beneath the crudely cut out picture was the woman’s name and address scribbled out in what looked like a vicious manner: Kirei Yuri. Christopher flipped through and stopped at another random page. ‘He’s gone. . . I’ve. . . I’ve done it. I gave him what he deserved! I was going to let it go so she could see how shitty of a man he is – but no! He treats that child like a PRINCESS! Just because she didn’t have to take medication! HE’S THE SICK ONE! NOT ME! I did what was right! He burned JUST the way he deserved! I force fed what was left to him to the neighbor’s dogs. Maybe now everyone will see JUST how SHITTY he is!!!’ Christopher flinched. A war broke out in his mind- a war for control. Part of him didn’t want to continue; that part never even wanted to start. The other side yearned to continue, to read the details slowly and let it soak in. The young boy turned the pages slowly. ‘Just one more. . .then no more. . .’ He’d think to himself as he flipped to the very last page. ‘I can’t. . .do this anymore. . .they look. . .so much like him. . .so much like him. . . All of this emotion. . .it’s eating away at me. Even though he’s gone, it’s like he’s still here. Driving me mad. Picking at me. Tearing me apart. I want it to just end. Why can’t it end?’ There was a large space before the next line started. ‘I need to end it. . . I can end it. . . I know how. . .’ Then, nothing. That night when Lilianna asked if their mother enjoyed dinner, Christopher couldn’t bear to tell her the truth. It was far too gruesome for her and far too late for him. He’d tell her that she enjoyed it and requested more and watched his young sister skip back into the kitchen to make another plate for their deceased mother. Before bed, young Christopher made a vow: he would put his mother's spirit to rest. He would ease the pain that she died feeling. There was a list of every woman his father had been with in that journal - names, addresses, phone numbers. He'd find them, and rid the world of all of the whores who ruined his mother. Today, Christopher lives in a three bedroom home with his sister. They are very close due to their past and tend to go everywhere together (unless the litter of small kittens he rescued not too long ago need to be cared for, of course). When he isn't updating his 'hit book' on the women listed in the old, discolored journal that used to be his mother's, he's usually drawing or painting or even writing a bit on his laptop. Due to his love of fantasy and uniqueness, he was able to scrounge up some money to get his canines sharpened and his ears modified to be pointed towards the tip. The look went well with his shaggy, light blue-grey hair. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:NGNPC